The Ninth Human
by DeterminedDiscord
Summary: After a Neutral Route performed by Frisk (by killing only one Froggit, and Asgore's still alive), the Underworld is in despair. In the midst of this depression, down falls Galatea, the Determined Ninth Human...


document/d/1C9mK3lGVVPER64rD7L85nQMvMDQ6znIgGXjSRQ4Yr70/edit?usp=sharing

After a Neutral Route performed by Frisk (by eliminating only one Froggit), the Underworld is in despair. When will they finally be free? When will this horrible curse that was placed upon them finally be lifted? In the midst of the monsters' depression, down fell a human, Galatea, with a soul of determination.

Galatea was nothing very special- she was your typical fourteen-year-old, and when she fell down she was wearing a light blue T-shirt and dark blue long pants. What made her different from the other humans who fell down was that she had a special reason.

She wanted to save this entire civilisation. To rescue it. To free the monsters. To be the tiny speck of light in the utmost darkness that leads to eternal brightness.

And in addition to that, she had come prepared. Galatea carried in her pockets some Underworld money given by Frisk, an empty candy can, a candy can with refreshing spearmint mints, and her phone, of course, with ten prepaid data cards. She wore a watch. Frisk had warned her. In her backpack she carried five food containers, a sleeping bag, a jacket and her notebook and pencase. She was ready, it seemed, but she was just as unknowing as Frisk when she fell…

From now on, you are Galatea, the Ninth Human.

After a long fall, you land on a pile of beautiful golden flowers. You see the only path ahead as your only choice, however dark, it is still a tiny possibility that you will survive. You walk down the path, filled with uncertainty and fear, and turn left through the spandreled door into a spacious room. Ahead there is a purple gateway, where you have been told is the entrance to the Ruins, where thrives kind Toriel. But before you can even proceed, a tiny yellow flower with an unassuming smile in the middle pops up, blocking your path.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower!"

"H-h-hi? I'm Galatea… Galatea the human," you answer, because you think this is how monsters introduce themselves.

"You must be new to the Underground! Come on, I'll teach you the basics," Flowey says.

You think, Hey! Can you even tell me-

He drops you, as a little red heart, into a pitch-black room. Your movement area is restricted within a white rectangle. Below the box, there is a series of words reminding you of video games. It says, "GALATEA LV1 HP20/20".

Flowey says, "See that little red heart? That is your SOUL, the very embodiment of your whole being! The HP bar… HP stands for Health Points. Your life depends on these little numbers! See that LV 1? LV stands for LOVE. You want some LOVE, don't you?"

He gives you a queer smile and conjures five oval-shaped white pellet-like objects. He suspends them in the air, and says:

"Down here, LOVE is shared through… little white… Friendliness pellets!" he announces with a broad but somehow unsettling grin that reveals his pointy teeth. You can almost imagine those teeth sinking into your arteries and leaving you helpless…

"You want some LOVE, don't you? Here, I'll share some with you! Catch the pellets!" he says, and the bullets aim directly at you- or rather, your soul.

You only have a few seconds to think. This Flowey, whoever he may be, seems unsettling, and an overpowering urge to insert some conjunction of his into your fragile soul. Frisk warned you about strangers like this. You swerve out of the way at the last second before the bullets hit you, and they fall harmlessly down and out of sight.

Flowey gives you an irritated look. "Didn't you get me? RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS!" Once again he conjures them and aims them at you. Once again you swerve and they miss you.

Flowey's face morphs into something more horrible and disgusting. He says:

"You know what is going on here, don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer."

A circle of bullets encircle you and slowly draw closer. You panic, but there is nowhere for you to go or flee, and you have no power to fight back…

Any moment, you will die. You've failed your destiny.

Five seconds...four, three, two, one…

BAM.

Whatever that was, it wasn't you dying. The pellets disappear, you an inch apart from death. A magical fireball comes out of nowhere, knocking Flowey away. Your Health Points return to full capacity as Toriel- an anthropomorphic Nubian goat- appears.

"What a vile creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth," she says, sighing in Flowey's direction.

Then she seems to notice you for the first time, and she says to you:

"Do not worry, my child. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You… are the ninth human so far. A few days ago, a human...escaped our clutches. King Asgore is very depressed, but... Come! I shall guide you through the catacombs,"

You exit the combat arena, what you realize the pitch-black room actually is. You start to wonder whether she was talking about Frisk.

Toriel says, "This way,". You follow her through the purple arches.

You enter a beautiful room, with walls built from purple bricks in a perfect sequence. Limestone satira curve from the ground to a platform, where there is a door. Above the door, there is a stone plaque with an inscription, but it's too high for you to read it.

You see a sparkling yellow star in between the lowest stairs- a SAVE point, a manifestation of your undying determination, where Health Points are restored fully. You SAVE at it, and the message is:

'The shadow of the Ruins looms above, filling you with determination."

You're done saving. You follow Toriel through the door, excitement and curiosity burning inside you.

This is the end of Part One. Part Two coming soon!


End file.
